The Birds God Only Knows
by Harem Master123
Summary: After saving the world, Keima and Elsie are sent to Tokyo after receiving reports of runaway spirits showing up there. Soon after arriving, they run into a unique individual who takes a real shine to Keima. Keima/Harem


I do not own The World God Only Knows, if I did Keima would end up with Elsie or Nikaido (love those two), and I do not own Sekirei.

_  
>Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End<p>

"Ooo Kami-nii-sama look at that! Look at that! Look at-" he began to tune Elsie out, deciding that it was the best course of action at the time. He continued pressing the buttons on his PFP to look at message that he had received from Kanon, Yui, Tenri, Ayumi, etc. He sighed before minimizing the message screen and starting up his newest game. He felt nothing but peace wash over him as he let himself be absorbed into the game like he has done so many times in the past. Elsie seemed to have noticed that he was no longer listening because she had stopped talking and was currently just looking around to see the sights.

"It feels weird. I'm not use to new surroundings. The only places that I am used to are New Hell and Maijima, but Tokyo seems like it will be a fun place, don't you think Kami-nii-sama?" Elsie asked, but all she got was a grunt from him making her sigh and begin to tear up which is something that Keima did notice. He sighed as he pocketed his PFP and petted Elsie's head to make her happy again. Elsie began leaning into his hand while he petted her.

"Come on Elsie. We came here on business. After saving the world from Vintage and awakening the goddesses, I figured we would be done, but turns out that some runaway spirits have escaped to Tokyo before the end of Vintage. I know you want to look around, but I would rather find the spirits and finally be done with this hunting spirits deal so I can have my normal life back," Keima told her before they continued their walk down the street. Keima was about to pull out his PFP again, but he stopped when a bad feeling hit him. A feeling like...if he took it out...he would soon have to buy a new one. Keima thought about handing it to Elsie, but didn't know if she would be the best person to give it to.

Finally, Keima pulled it out and looked at Elsie with his classic 'God' stare. "Elsie...I am going to have you carry this for me okay. If you do not break it, injure it, or delete a saved file, then I will reward you alright," Keima told her causing stars to appear in her eyes. She nodded before gently taking it from Keima and placing it in her skirt pocket. Keima made sure to watch how she placed it in her pocket to make sure it would not fall out. After analyzing it, he turned around and motioned for Elsie to continue to follow him.

Elsie smiled and nodded as she began to walk after him again, only to stop when she thought she heard a boom. After looking around, but not seeing anything, she continued on her way after Keima.

Keima might not have showed it, but he had also heard the booming sound coming from the distance. He began to think about what it could have been, but decided that he will ignore it for the time being and only decide to investigate if it began to interfere with his mission. Suddenly the same sound began to echo through the atmosphere, but in a closer vaccinity than it was only a few seconds ago. Keima began to quicken his pace with Elsie started to quicken her pace as well to catch up with him.

"Kami-nii-sama! Why are you going so fast?!" she began whining only to suddenly hear the same sound again coming from a few hundred feet away. This caused Keima to sigh and stop.

"I guess I am never meant to get through something like this without something horrible happening," Keima mumbled to himself only to turn around as Elsie yelled his name and then be sent to the ground when something landed on top of him. From how soft whatever landed on him felt, he had to guess it was a person and then from the groan, he had to guess it was a girl.

"Thanks for softening my fall!" came the chipper voice of the girl who fell on top of him before she decided to get off him. Keima just looked at her with a blank face, not wanting to say thank you since this woman almost killed him, but not wanting to show any anger since she had this naive aura surrounding her that was exactly like Elsie's. The girl helped Keima to his feet only to be shocked as a shorter girl came from nowhere and latched onto him while crying.

"Kami-nii-sama! I thought you were dead! I was so sad! I - " Keima was able to pry Elsie off of him and sit her on the ground while petting the top of her head which seemed to improve her mood. The mystery girl just watched in wonder at what just happened before remembering something. Sadly this was all too late as she was hit by a bolt of electricity. This caught Keima offguard and caused him to jump back with Elsie following his example.

"What the hell?! Where did that come from?!" Keima yelled in shock as he looked around to try and see if there was a thunderstorm coming. All he saw was two women in S&M clothes staring down at the mystery girl with sadistic smiles and...oh yeah...electricity surrounding them and coming out of their fingertips. Keima stood there frozen in place before thinking to himself. He just met this girl and only because she fell on him while obviously running away from these...superhumans? He doesn't know anything about her, not even her name.

What Keima did know was that he was currently running over to the girl on the ground, helping her to her feet, and then, with Elsie's help, running away from the two lightning women. He cursed the last few months of his life for making him so soft. "Elsie turn at this corner and head for the hotel we were going to check into," Keima told her while Elsie just did as she was told. They continued running only to stop as electricity smashed into the ground right in front of them.

"Damn, they are much faster than I thought. How did they get in front of us so quickly?" Keima questioned before the two landed in front of them. Upon closer inspection, Keima could easily tell that the two of them were twins who had a look in their eyes that said 'We will kill you without a second thought.' Unfortunately for these two, Keima has been in a lot of worse situations that this before thanks to the time he spent with Elsie and his conquests.

"Looky here Hikari, the kids think they can protect the little sekirei," the smaller chested twin said. Hikari just smiled at this and formed some electricity in her hands. "Well well Hibiki, I guess we need to punish the two," Hibiki just smirked at this as she also summoned up electricity. Keima just sighed as his mind began thinking of multiple paths that could be taken to get them out of here, but only one ended with two out of the three getting away.

"Elsie, get ready to fly to the hotel while I distract them," Keima whispered to Elsie while they continued to stand there and support the unconscious girl. Elsie just looked at him with a concerned face before seeing him look at the two women with his serious face. Elsie sighed, but she nodded as she got a firmer grasp around the girl's waist.

Keima let go and ran at the two surprising the two because they really didn't expect the skinny, lanky guy in the glasses to charge them. "Don't get cocky!" Hikari yelled as she shot electricity at him, but he barely ducked under the attack and kept running. Hibiki joined in with Hikari and helped with the shooting of electricity. Keima was surprisingly able to dodge most of them, but he finally got hit by a combined one. "Hah!" the twins yelled only to take a step back in shock as Keima got back onto his feet.

"Hah! Kanon's taser packed more bolts than that lousy attack," Keima said with a cocky smirk on his face only to be hit again by an angry pair of twins who continued shooting electricity at him in anger.

"How dare you call our electricity weak! We'll show you weak!" they both yelled at him as they continued shooting at him. Keima just continued to grunt and grit his teeth at each hit. Finally, he stopped moving and made himself look like he fell unconscious. The twins stopped hitting him when they saw that he stopped moving. Hikari walked over to him and saw his eyes closing and his nonmoving body.

"I think we knocked him out," she mentioned. Hibiki just shrugged before looking around and beginning to groan as they noticed that the girl they were hunting was gone along with the girl who was helping the wimp move her.

"Damn it! Thanks to this moron, we lost number 88!" Hikari yelled angrily before zapping Keima again. Hibiki sighed before she began walking away with Hikari following her, but not before zapping Keima one last time. After waiting a minute or two, Keima sat up while twitching.

"Note to self...don't piss women off when they control electricity," Keima mumbled under his breath as he forced himself to stand up while fixing his glasses back into place. He look over at the hotel and began his trek towards it.

AN Okay that's the end of this chapter. I promise I will make the second one longer. I will also begin to update my other stories as soon as the semester is over which is in a week so it won't be long!  
>This fic takes place after TWGOK ends except in this universe <strong>*Spoilers!* <strong>Keima doesn't ask Chihiro out and Elsie doesn't become his sister** *Spoilers end***  
>Anyway lets talk pairings. Obviously since this is a Sekirei crossover and the main character is the Capturing God, it will be a KeimaHarem, now as everyone can see Musubi will be the first one in it.  
>I'm leaving the other sekirei to be chosen by you all. No limit of sekirei for now.<p>

Onto the next thing. I was just going to put Elsie in the harem as well, but then I got thinking...should she become an Ashikabi herself? :D So here are the official polls as of right now.

1. Vote for Sekirei for Keima (no limit)

2. Should Elsie be an Ashikabi? Or be in the Harem? (this poll will end by the fourth chapter)


End file.
